El primer contrato de Sebastián
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Sebastián recuerda su primer contrato y como este cambió su vida, por toda la eternidad. Ciel X Sebastián X Ciel Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Yana Toboso, yo solo me adjudico el One-Shot.  
**  
Pareja: **Ciel X Sebastian X Ciel

**Estado: **Completo

**Clasificación: **T (no lemmon, ni lime, pero mención de muertes)

**Genero:**Romance, drama, y gore suave (nada explicito)

**Advertencias:**OoC en los personajes, Chibi Sebastián, Yaoi.

**Summary: **Sebastián recuerda su primer contrato y como este cambió su vida, por toda la eternidad.

* * *

**. EL Primer Contrato De Sebastián.**

**Sebastián Michaelis P.O.V.**

Estaba sentado en el pasto verdoso de aquel sombrío bosque, en donde encontrábamos ahora mismo mi bocchan (quién se estaba dando un baño en el río) y yo. Mi mente vagaba en recuerdos del pasado. Entre mis primeros contratos, y preguntándome como fue que me llegué a convertir en alguien de corazón blando con Ciel Phantomhive. Entonces, la respuesta llegó a mí como un torbellino que quería derribar mi cerebro.

Mi primer contrato. El contrato que hice hace unos cuantos siglos atrás, cuando tenía apenas 12 años de haber ''nacido'', por decirlo de alguna manera. Entonces lo supe, este Ciel Phantomhive no me había vuelto blando de corazón, solo me hizo recordar el frágil demonio que en verdad era...

Flash Back:

- Eres patético - me dijo un demonio superior a mí, parándose a mi lado, yo solo miraba al suelo. - Mira que ya tener 12 años y no haber tenido ni un solo contrato. Eres un completo inútil, un simple y patético demonio-cuervo joven, que al parecer no has salido de tu nido todavía. Me repugnas. - dijo mi superior y se fue alejándose de mí como si de la peste se tratase. Alcé la mirada a las negras nubes y al cielo color escarlata característico del infierno, y suspiré. Era verdad, los de mi edad ya tenían al menos tres o cuatro contratos. Y yo hasta ahora solo estaba estirando las alas, moviendo mi cuerpo de aquí para allá, esperando que algún humano encontrara el ritual para poder aparecerme. Pero nada. No entendía lo que sucedía.

Yo podría esperar paciente, pero ya cansado estaba de que se burlaran de mí. Aparte ya el hambre me mataba. Así que estiré las alas y me fui hacia el mundo humano, salí del infierno por el camino intermedio que era un campo de hermosas rosas azules. Ese camino, bueno mas parecía un prado pero que mas daba, era tu última vista, antes de que los Shinigamis te escoltaran al cielo o de camino al infierno.

Estuve bagando por dos días por el mundo, y alimentándome de algunas almas que eran depredadores sexuales de menores de edad, me resultaban repugnantes. Creo que le estaría haciendo un bien a la humanidad al devorar esas negras almas, que sabían un poco repugnantes pero que al menos calmarían mi hambre por el momento. Tras unas horas me encontraba batiendo mis alas por sobre una hermosa ciudad llena de castillos y caballeros montados en bellos corceles. Las doncellas caminaban con elegantes trajes, de seda, a juzgar por el aspecto de la fina tela.

Sonreí, aunque nadie lo notaría, pues estaba en mi forma de cuervo y no de humano. Volé hasta un gran árbol de manzanas y me paré en una rama a descansar mis alas un poco. Me acurruqué entre ellas y me quedé dormido un rato.

Unas risas me despertaron de mi sueño. Así que saqué la cabeza de mi ala izquierda y observé lo que pasaba debajo de mí. Unos caballeros habían atado a un chico desnudo en el árbol manzanero y le cortaban con sus afiladas espadas en el pecho, hombros y en las piernas. Haciendo que el muchacho gimiera de dolor y ellos reían con placer.

- Ahora, solo por diversión, te cortaremos tu ''amiguito'' y luego te tiraremos al río, mocoso. - rió uno de los caballeros, seguido del los otros cuatro que habían aparte de él.

El chico cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando la espada iba en dirección a donde había dicho aquel que se hacía llamar caballero.

- Yo no e echo nada malo para merecer esto, soy buena persona, pero aún así, desearía que murieran, ellos y todos los que me han echo daño - susurró el chico para sus adentros, no le podía ver bien la cara-ya que estaba toda ensangrentada, al igual que su pelo y el resto de su cuerpo- , pero sabía que lo que decía, lo decía completamente en serio. El olor de su alma me golpeó en las fosas nasales, debía admitirlo, se me hacía agua la boca. Entonces mi corazón empezó a palpitar con un latido fuerte por minuto, al compás del suyo. Supe que tendríamos un lazo fuerte, ya que solo eso pasaba una vez en la vida de los demonios, era como el amor en nosotros, ese lazo fuerte entre almas. Y las palabras salieron solas de mi pico.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que mueran? - solo él me podía escuchar dentro de su cabeza, y todo sucedía a una velocidad increíble, casi con el tiempo paralizado.

El chico respingó agitado en sus pensamientos, no era común que una voz, que no fuese la misma de la persona, te hablara.

- ¿Quien eres? - susurró.

- Alguien que te puede ayudar a hacer todo lo que quieras y protegerte, y a cambio el día de tu muerte me entregarás tu alma. - dije posando me en sus hombros y volteando mi cabeza hasta posar mis ojos escarlatas en sus ojos azul cielo, tan claros, pero tan oscuros a la vez. Como su alma.

Sus ojos me observaron por unos instantes. Y frunció levemente el ceño.

- El cuervo de ojos rojos, hijo de la rama segundaría de ángeles del infierno. - me dijo, yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa. - Pensé que eras un mito... Pero veo que es verdad que solo vienes cuando alguien en verdad alguien te necesita...

¿Que?, me pregunté mentalmente. Este humano sabía mas de mí que yo mismo. Salí de mi estado de shock y acercándome a su oreja.

- ¿Vas a aceptar o no? - pregunté - Solo tienes que dar la primera orden y ya todos estarán muertos y nuestro trato sellado...

El lo pensó por una fracción de segundo.

- Si - susurró - ¡Acaba con ellos, es una orden! - gritó y en ese momento el tiempo volvió a su estado normal, solo que los caballeros estaban en Shock, claro, ellos nos abrían visto de manera borrosa, por que, como dije antes, esto había ocurrido mucho mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz. Y, al instante, extendí mis alas y salió un chillido de mi garganta, mis ojos se pusieron de un color escarlata brillante y los caballeros retrocedieron asustados. Yo saqué mis garras y los ataqué, perforando con facilidad sus armaduras de metal, como si fueran mantequilla. Cuando ya todo estuvo en orden, aterricé en el pasto verde y me puse en forma humana.

Jamás la había estrenado, pero que mas daba. Estaba desnudo, tenía el cabello negro, bueno era obvio, mis plumas eran negras. Sacudí mi cabeza por mis pensamientos tan idiotas y me acerqué a mi nuevo amo y lo desamarré.

El me sonrió, mostrando unos blancos dientes, me sonrojé imperceptiblemente, pero intenté hacerme el serio.

- Gracias... - susurró.

Yo solo incliné mi cabeza.

- Es mi deber como su nuevo sirviente...

El solo asintió y se fue al rió.

- Bueno, ya que su primera orden a sido dicha... - dije acercándome a el mientras este tomaba su baño en el rió. - ... le aparecerá una marca en el ojo derecho que es símbolo de nuestro contrato - continué mientras el se aseaba, y pude apreciar su cabello negro azulado y sus músculos bien delineados, pero no eran exagerados, como casi siempre eran los hombres de esta época. El era hermoso, su piel pálida le daba un toque de inocencia, al igual que sus ojos. El solo me miraba con una ceja alzada, yo intenté ignorar ese echo y con algunas cosas de los caballeros me hice una ropa adecuada para mi, y seguí explicando a mi amo - Si quiere tenerme con usted, tendrá que ponerme un nombre - continué mi relato, mientras me vestía y hacía ropa para mi amo. Me volteé hacia mi amo cuando acabé su ropa, y este estaba apoyado contra una piedra, cruzado de brazos y mirándome fijamente, me volví a sonrojar mientras le entregaba la ropa, el la tomó. - Si tiene alguna duda sobre el contrato, solo tiene que preguntar. - finalicé dándome la vuelta para darle privacidad.

Patético cuando yo ya lo había visto desnudo.

Mi amo, luego de vestirse, se puso delante de mí, con una sonrisa al verme con las mejillas rojas.

- Te llamaré Sebastián Michaelis, ese nombre me gusta. - me miró de arriba a abajo - Y creo que te queda. - sonrió.

Yo reí nerviosamente.

- Como diga amo, ahora soy Sebastián Michaelis, su fiel servidor - me puse una mano en el pecho y me incliné levemente. Luego de unos segundos volví a erguirme. - Ahora, ¿cual es su segunda orden, amo? - pregunté dejando que mis manos cayeran a ambos lados de mi cadera, y alzando la vista para poder mirarlo a la cara, por que era muy alto, a comparación conmigo. Me llevaba casi tres cabezas.

- Para ser un demonio, eres muy hablador - dijo, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar, yo le seguí. - Y no tengo la menor idea de que ordenarte por el momento. - dijo parándose de repente, haciendo que yo chocara contra su espalda y cayera al piso. Resoplé y el rió. - Y eres un poco torpe. - me levantó. - Cuéntame algo de ti. Esa es mi segunda orden.

Suspiré y empezamos a caminar de nuevo, pero ahora yo a su lado.

- Soy nuevo, eres mi primer contrato, tengo 12 años de ser creado, todos en el infierno se burlan de mí. Nadie me había invocado, parece que nací sin rezo de invocación. Soy alguien raro y patético. - susurraba con el rostro sonrojado, y mirando al suelo. Mi amo me tomó en brazos y yo me sonrojé mas, mirándole a la cara.

- Valla, con que tengo el privilegio de ser tu primer contrato. - me sonrió de nuevo. Me encantaba su sonrisa, lo hacía parecer un ángel - Bueno, no eres patético, un poco raro sí, por que me imagino que es raro que alguien de tu especie se sonroje, haciendo que parezca más humano que la persona que te contrató. - me abrazó. Y yo le correspondí el abrazo.

Estuvimos abrasados hasta que llegamos a una linda cabaña en el bosque. Estaba formada con ladrillos de rocas, puertas y ventanas de madera, y el techo era de paja con algunos troncos de madera bien ajustados unos a otros para que así pudieran soportar las lluvias y las tormentas. También en el techo de la misma tenía una chimenea, también de rocas. El jardín estaba lleno de maíz, trigo, tomates, algunas cabras, vacas, manzanos, y fresales. También había muchas rosas azules, que me hacían recordar el campo de intermedio, entre el cielo y el infierno, por donde se salía hacia el mundo humano. Aún así era hermoso.

- Es... hermoso - dije asombrado. Miré a mi amo. - ¿Es tu casa? - pregunté, mientras el me ponía en el suelo, haciendo que mis pies tocaran la fría hierva, decorada con gotas de rocío que anunciaban que la noche estaba cerca.

- Si, es mi casa. - dijo mientras me cogía de la mano y empezaba a caminar hacia la misma. Su mano era cálida, en comparación can la mía, que era tan fría como las de un cadáver. Claro, por ser un Demonio.

- Emmm... ¿te puedo hacer otra pregunta? - pregunté cuando entramos a la cogedora cabaña. El se sentó en un sofá echo de piel de oso.

- Claro - me respondió.

Yo me quedé de pie, jugando con mis dedos, hice la pregunta que desde hace rato quería hacer.

- ¿C-Cual es s-su nombre a-amo? - pregunté tartamudeando y mirándolo, el me miraba nuevamente con una ceja alzada. - ¡G-Gomen! ¡S-Si se p-puede s-saver! - agregue rápidamente, poniéndome como tomate, otra vez.

Genial, si soy patético. Se supone que los demonios somos serios... Y yo me estoy comportando como un niño humano tímido, muy tímido.

El me tomó en brazos de nuevo y me sentó en su regazo.

- Para ahorrarte más preguntas, te contaré todo de mí. - hizo una pausa mientras me alzaba la cara para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora. - Mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive, tengo veinticuatro años, vivo solo, soy huérfano, mis padres murieron en un incendio cuando yo tenía ocho. Ellos eran parte de la realiza, pero luego de eso los Middleford se apoderaron del castillo, quitándome todo y dejándome en la calle, por suerte encontré esta casa abandonada y la reparé. Y por eso ahora vivo aquí. - explicó - Tu eres la única persona que se a acercado a hablar conmigo... Aunque solo sea para llevarte mi alma algún día. - rió con amargura. Yo lo abracé, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello. - Me siento solo aveces, ¿sabes? - dijo acariciando mis cabellos y con su brazo en mi cintura.

- Estamos igual - dije con voz raposa. - Jamás e tenido un amigo. Todos se burlan de mi y de mi fragilidad, inexperiencia y demás... - alcé la vista para encontrarme nuevamente con los ojos de mi amo, y observé que su ojo derecho ya se estaba tornando algo violeta, por lo cual supe que ya mismo le aparecería el pentagrama en el ojo. Observé mi mano izquierda y, efectivamente, allí estaba mi contrato en forma de estrella, con los distintos símbolos y letras que remarcaban la maldición. - El símbolo de nuestro contrato está apareciendo amo. - dije mostrandole mi mano. El la tomó entre las suyas y sonrió un poco.

- Me alegra haber echo un contrato contigo, Sebastián...

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que mi amo se levantó de su sofá de oso, dejándome allí mientras encendía la chimenea, ya que había caído la noche y hacía mucho frío.. Entonces se me ocurrió hacer otra pregunta al verlo tan pensativo mientras tiraba la leña y encendía la flama.

- ¿Por que esos hombres te atacaban? - pregunté despacio. Mi amo solo suspiró, quitándose un mechón rebelde que caía sobre sus ojos y poniéndoselo tras la oreja.

- Eran guardias del castillo de los Middleford, ellos me mandaron a matar cuando descubrieron que yo vivía en lo lejano del bosque. No querían que los aldeanos supieran de mi existencia, o sino les quitarían el trono ya que la familia Phantomhive era muy respetada. - me tomó de nuevo para sentarse y luego sentarme entre sus piernas. - Pero esos caballeros querían torturarme en nombre de la reina Frances II. - se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos - Ahora tenemos que tener cuidado, ya que no se van a dar por vencidos hasta encontrarme.

Yo lo miré durante un rato, sin hacer o decir nada. Entonces una sonrisa macabra invadió mis labios.

- Tiene que apoderarse del castillo de nuevo, amo. Haga que se arrepientan de haberles quitado el castillo, y, de lo mas seguro, asesinar a sus padres. Hágales pagar por su pena y por tantos años de soledad. - le tome de la cara cuando el abrió los ojos en medio de mi discurso. - Hágalos que sufran el dolor suyo en carne y hueso. No sienta pena por ellos. - susurré.

El me sonrió.

- Creo que es una buena idea. - me tomó nuevamente en brazos y nos encaminamos a lo que supuse, sería su dormitorio. - Mañana trazaremos el plan. Pero por ahora... Hay que dormir un poco. -dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación, y recostándome en la cama, el se recostó a mi lado, tapándonos con las mantas. - Descansa Sebastián. - dijo dándome un beso en la frente. Otra vez parecía yo un tomate maduro.

- Buenas noches... amo Ciel... - contesté cerrando mis ojos y quedando en un profundo sueño.

Durante los siguientes días mi amo y yo pasamos la mayor parte de los mismos planeando como atacaríamos al enemigo. Claro, también hicimos otras cosas. Mi amo me enseño como se cortaba la leña, como ordeñar vacas, cuando se debía recoger las fresas, en fin, me enseño cosas muy interesantes. Me enseño también a cocinar distintas comidas y distintos postres. Fue tan divertido cuando el estaba blanco, como un fantasma, por mi culpa, cuando dejé caer, sin querer y por tropezarme con mis propios pies, el plato de harina de trigo. Los dos nos reímos mucho. Pero bueno, volviendo a la parte importante, hoy era el gran día en que nos apoderaríamos del castillo.

Los reyes habían hecho una fiesta para su princesa Elizabeth, ya no tan princesa ya que tenía ya veinte años, para buscarle prometido. Y quién mejor ocasión que esta. Ya que estoy seguro que la señorita Elizabeth caería redondita y sumisa en los pies de mi amo. Ya que, había que admitirlo nuevamente, mi amo era muy atractivo. Era tan hermoso que parecía un ángel. Su cabello azulado, sus ojos del color del océano, sus labios rosados y finos, su rostro y cuerpo varonil...

Otro sonrojo inundó mis mejillas y sacudí mi cabeza. No podía pensar así del amo. Era incorrecto en todo los aspectos. Yo solo era un sirviente...

- Sebastián, ¿terminaste de arreglarte? - preguntó mi amo tras la puerta del dormitorio.

¡Diablos! Se me había olvidado arreglarme con el traje de mayordomo que había robado de el castillo sigilosamente, algo de bueno tenía ser un demonio. Suspiré.

- No, amo, no e terminado. Pero estaré listo pronto. - anuncié en voz alta mientras me ponía los pantalones azul marino, cortos hasta la rodilla, las medias, los zapatos, la camiseta blanca con gruesos botones y la faja por en sima de la misma. Con lo que tuve problemas fue con el lazo que tenía, por obligación, adornar mi cuello. Resoplé. Esa porquería no me quería salir correctamente.

- ¡Ay, ya me estoy cansando! - exclamé al aire todavía intentando ponerlo bien. Pero nada. No me quería salir.

Mi amo entró al cuarto, en cuanto solté la exclamación, escuché su risa a mis espaldas, pero no me volteé, estaba intentando que el lazo quedará bien, pero lo único que hacía era que se enredara en mis dedos. ¡Maldición!

- Si quieres yo te ayudo - susurró con su voz melodiosa en mi oído, salté en mi lugar por su cercanía y me volteé rápidamente, para verlo y quedarme sin habla. Mi amo estaba... más que deslumbrante. Su cabello estaba cuidadosamente peinado, llevaba un sombrero negro con una pluma tan azul como sus ojos. Su traje también era negro y tenía lágrimas de color azul guindadas en algunas partes, resaltando su ojo, ya que el otro estaba cubierto por un parche que tenía pequeñas piedras preciosas de tono azul. Estaba divino. Parecía una aparición sobrenatural. Me sonrojé otra vez, pero está vez estoy seguro de que en mis mejillas habría un color escarlata nuevo para el mundo. - ¿Estas bien? - me preguntó preocupado. Yo solo asentí, bajando la cabeza a mis pies.

- Es que no puedo ponerme el lazo correctamente... - susurré mordiéndome el labio inferior con fuerza, hasta hacerlo sangrar un poco. Dolió. - Auch - exclamé bajo.

Mi amo, que me había amarrado correctamente el lazo del mal, miró con preocupación mi boca.

- No te muerdas los labios, te harás daño - me susurró arrodillándose hasta quedar a mi estatura y con su dedo índice me sacaba cuidadosamente la sangre, para, sorpresivamente después llevarse ese dedo a sus hermosos y llamativos labios y saborear con gula mi sangre de demonio, cerrando los ojos. Yo solo lo miraba sorprendido. Luego de degustar mi sangre, abrió los ojos, que ahora tenían una expresión de ferocidad y deseo. Me ruboricé mas de lo que ya lo estaba. - Tu sangre es deliciosa... - medio susurró acercando su cara a la mía y con la punta de la lengua me limpiaba la sangre que quedaba. - Quiero probar algo... - me susurró mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Q-Que? - tartamudeé con el corazón acelerado a mil por hora.

- Quiero besarte... - sonó mas a permiso que a una afirmación, así que me incliné un poco mas para al frente y posé tímidamente mis labios con los de él. Mi amo empezó con un suave va y ven, y yo, por inercia, posé mis brazos por su cuello, mientras que él me tomó con un brazo por la cintura y otro lo puso en mi cabeza, haciendo que el contacto de nuestros labios fuese más cercano. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos. Y muy dulces. Sabían deliciosos. Era como si su alma estuviese proyectándose a través de su boca...

Nos separamos por causa de que necesitábamos respirar. El chocó su frente con la mía, estaba un poco sonrojado.

- Tus labios exquisitos. - me atreví a decir con una amplia sonrisa en mis labios. El solo se rió.

- Los tuyos igual... ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó parándose y ofreciéndome la mano. Yo asentí con una sonrisa, tomándole de la mano.

Salimos de la cabaña en donde nos esperaba un caballo blanco, con las crines negras, al igual que la cola. Nos montamos en el y salimos directo al castillo. Unos metros antes de llegar al castillo, me bajé del caballo y me instalé entre las sombras de una choza. Mi amo le entregó el caballo a un velador de establos y con discreción vino hacia donde yo estaba.

- Vas a robar un carruaje, ¿no es así? - preguntó. Yo asentí, tomando una liga de pelo para amarrarme el mismo en una corta cola de caballo, que el rabo solo medía lo mucho tres centímetros, con dos mechones rebeldes a cada lado de mi cara.

Miré mis objetivos, necesitaba encontrar un carruaje precioso, y que en él estuviera una invitación para la fiesta de la princesa. Entonces lo vi, un hermoso carruaje con dos corceles negros de ojos azules. El carruaje no era sencillo, tenía un diseño complejo, y se notaba que era bastante caro, por el oro y las piedras preciosas fundidas en el mismo para darle un toque de elegancia y altividez sobre las demás personas. Gruñí en afirmación. Ese era el que se merecía mi amo.

- ¿No creés que es un poco llamativo? - me preguntó cuando vio el carruaje que yo seguía con la vista. Negué con la cabeza.

- No, es perfecto para usted, amo. Tiene porte de elegancia, y es de la realeza. Aparte que así llamará mas la atención de la princesa - aseguré y algo muy adentro de mí se enfureció por ese echo. No sabía por que. Me encogí de hombros para mis adentros. - Esperé allí amo - dije señalando un punto claro del pueblo, cerca de la entrada del castillo.

El asintió y se fue hacia donde yo le indiqué. Miré el carruaje y sonreí macabro mientras me convertía en un gran cuervo de ojos rojos y volé por sobre encima del mismo, hasta que llegó al punto que necesitaba, fuera de la vista de espectadores. Primero, maté al conductor del carruaje, haciendo que los caballos se detuvieran y la reina, el rey y el supuesto apuesto príncipe salieran a ver que pasaba. Y yo, con unas cuantas plumas les corté la yugular. Tomé las ropas del conductor y las arreglé un poco para luego ponérmelas, miré dentro de la cabina de el carruaje y allí se encontraba la invitación, ellos eran la familia Druitt. De la realeza española. Suerte que también hablaran inglés. Tomé las riendas del carruaje y me paré en donde había mandado a mi amo a esperar. El solo se carcajeó al verme utilizar un bigote falso y las ropas por sobre las otras que tenía, haciéndome ver un poco obeso. Le sonreí a mi amo y con una reverencia le abrí la puerta del carruaje.

- Siéntase a gusto, príncipe Druitt. - musité con la mano en el corazón y asiendo una exagerada reverencia.

El sacudió la cabeza divertido y entró en la cabina. Yo cerré la puerta y volví a tomar las riendas.

Llegamos al castillo poco después, y mi amo entró al salón del baile sin ningún contratiempo. Yo, por mi parte, me encontraba en la cocina, con los diferentes meseros y mayordomos. Me entregaron una bandeja con algunos aperitivos de pan dulce y fui hasta el baile para repartirlos. Nada mas de entrar a el bello salón dorado del castillo, los vi. Él, mi amo Ciel, y la princesa Elizabeth bailaban al compás de la música, dando giros elegantes y sonriéndose mutuamente. Parecían dos ángeles echos el uno para el otro. Ella tenía un elegante y hermoso vestido blanco con encajes verdes, que hacían que sus ojos resaltara. También tenía unos guantes a juego y un peinado de rulos hermoso. Todo en ella era hermoso... y mi amo parecía encantado con eso.

Ahogué un sollozo al ver como el la tomaba delicadamente por la cintura y la atraía mas hacia el.

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Y entonces lo supe, estaba enamorado de mi amo. Solté la bandeja, la cual hizo un sonido estruendoso, y salí corriendo hacía cualquier parte del castillo y entré en la primera habitación que vi, me tiré sobre la cama y empecé a llorar sobre la almohada. Que estúpido era. Se supone que eso era parte del plan. Además de que los demonios no podíamos sentir emociones. Pero no, yo tenía que romper la regla a eso. Frustrado, grité sobre la almohada.

- ¿Porque? ¿Por que tenía que enamorarme de mi amo? ¿Por qué? - pregunté golpeando la almohada como un niño, sin percatarme de la otra presencia en la habitación lujosa.

- ¿Te enamoraste de mí? - preguntó la voz de mi amo en mi oído, y tomándome de brazos para ponerme contra el colchón pero que le mirase. Yo me sonrojé otra vez furiosamente. Pero no dije nada. - Te ordeno que me lo digas Sebastián - su voz era firme, pero había algo de ruego en ella.

- Si - contesté por fin. - Me enamoré de ti. - susurré completamente apenado.

Mi amo me sonrió de una forma brillante y... me beso. Me beso otra vez. Pero esta vez mas salvaje y demandante. Sin importarnos nada, nos fundimos en un solo ser. Mi amo me hizo suyo, de la manera mas dulce que puede existir. Estuvimos un rato abrazados, luego de ese encuentro amoroso, él diciéndome que también me amaba, hasta que oí unos pasos acercarse a la habitación en la cual nos encontrábamos. Eran la princesa.

- La princesa viene, hay que vestirnos - dije desesperado, buscando mis ropas, pero la mano de mi amo me hizo volver a la cama.

- No, yo quiero que nos encuentre así. - dijo mientras me abrasaba y me volvía a tirar contra el colchón para besarme intensamente de nuevo.

- ¡Príncipe Druitt~! ¿Está aquí? - cantó la voz de la princesa abriendo la puerta de la habitación, y cuando vio como estábamos chilló. - ¡Ahhhh! ¡Príncipe Druitt! ¡P-Pecador! ¡Ah! ¡Ayuden! ¡El príncipe Druitt está cometiendo pecado en mi habitación! ¡Ah! ¡Se está acostando con un niño y que es hombre! - chillaba ella. En ese instante aparecieron los guardias y empezaron a acercarse. Y yo empujé a Ciel a un lado de la cama, y cubriendo con las mantas mi desnudes, amenacé.

- Ni un paso mas, si no quieren que mate a la princesa - amenacé mostrando los dientes y gruñendo. Ellos rieron y se acercaron más. - Va. En. Serio. - rugí.

- Calma Sebastián, no creo que ellos quieran enfrentarse a ti, ¿verdad caballeros? - preguntó cortés Ciel que estaba detrás de mí. Los caballeros soltaron una risa tétrica.

- Lo siento, pero ustedes nos repugnan, ojalá y cuando los mate se vallan directo al infierno. - dijo uno de ellos listo para empuñar su espada contra nosotros.

Mi risa y mis ojos escarlata brillando, seguidos de todas las puertas del castillo cerrarse a la vez, los hicieron quedarse pasmados en su lugar. Plumas negras volaron a mi al rededor.

- Solo si ustedes vienen con nosotros - dije con una doble voz, haciendo que la princesa tratara de abrir la puerta con desesperación y gritara los nombres de sus padres y los guardias gritaran asustados.

Rápidamente, unos cubiertos que había guardado en mi chaqueta quedaron incrustados entre medio de los ojos de Elizabeth, al igual que en sus manos y piernas, simulando una cruz. Los lancé con tanta fuerza que ella quedó incrustada en la puerta. Mi risa no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Quieren seguir amenazando a mi amo y a mi con la muerte? - pregunté con una sonrisa psicopata en mis labios. Ellos gritaron y empezaron a tratar de matarme. Ciel miraba todo divertido desde el otro lado de la cama. Todo entretenido. Y por lo que vi, ya se había vestido. Yo solo degollé a los guardias y me vestí con calma... Ahora venía lo bueno.

Ciel abrió la puerta luego de que me vestí y allí estaban los padres de Elizabeth, quienes gritaron al verla. Y luego miraron a mi amo.

- Hola, soy Ciel Phantomhive, un gusto verlos por última vez. - dijo antes de atravesarlos con una espada que les había cogido de el resto de los muertos.

Esa noche, en Londres, Inglaterra. El castillo se inundó en llamas escarlatas. Y mi amo y yo salimos de allí con una sonrisa. Al escuchar los gritos desde dentro del castillo, y al oler a las personas quemándose vivas. Vale, yo era un demonio, y el era un poco vengativo. Por eso lo disfrutábamos.

Volvimos a la cabaña y hicimos el amor muchas veces, festejando nuestra victoria.

Dos años pasaron, y fuimos felices en medio del bosque, pero claro. Un demonio no podía tener felicidad por siempre, y el destino se encargó de ello. Por que Ciel contrajo una bacteria que lo tenía atado en la cama. No podía moverse, y estaba mas pálido de lo normal. Su vida se estaba desvaneciendo, y yo lo sabía.

Le pasé un paño húmedo por su frente sudorosa, él, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

- Sebastián - me llamó con voz débil. Yo lo miré con mis ojos desbordados en lágrimas. - Prométeme. No. Júrame que tomarás mi alma. Que a la vez que muera, te comerás mi alma como dijiste cuando sellamos el contrato. Júramelo, por favor. Por que quiero estar contigo toda la eternidad. - dijo rogándome.

- Voy por mas agua - dije con voz seca mientras me iba a el riachuelo de por ahí cerca, lo escuche llamarme, pero seguí mi camino, ya yo tenía mis planes para mi amo, no podía jurarle nada. Cuando llegué al riachuelo me puse a llorar descontrolada mente. No podía soportarlo...

Ya había tomado una decisión... Purificaría el alma de mi amo.

Ya, era el momento, Ciel ya estaba en las ultimas. Podía sentirlo al escuchar los débiles latidos de su corazón disminuir a cada minuto que pasaba. Yo tenía una de sus cálidas manos, pero que ahora estaban un poco frías. Sentí como ya llegaba el shinigami encargado de recoger su alma. Lloré mas. Ya era la ora de despedirme.

- Ya casi muero, ¿cierto? - rió con amargura mi amo.

- Si - dije con un nudo en la garganta, y le besé en los labios, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

- Disculpen la interrupción - dijo una gruesa y tétrica voz a nuestras espaldas. - Pero vengo a cobrar el alma de este joven.

Me separé lentamente de Ciel, y miré al shinigami de pelo plateado que descansaba sus manos en la guadaña de la muerte.

- ¿Me dejaría hacer algo con el un momento? Solo será unos minutos. - supliqué con los ojos aguados.

El sonrió y soltó una risita.

- Claro, pero tienes 10 minutos. - dijo mientras se iba para afuera.

Yo me volví a Ciel y le besé, el me correspondió con debilidad. Yo bajé mi mano hasta la parte de su vientre, y empecé a quitarle su alma, el soltaba unos quejidos de molestia, yo sabía que cuando les quitaban a los humanos el alma de esta forma sentían un pequeño dolor punzante, yo trataba de ser lo mas cuidadoso posible, no quería dañar su preciada alma. Que era el complemento de la negra mía.

- Te amo... - susurramos al mismo tiempo, antes de que yo le sacara su alma completamente. Y la tuve en mis brazos. Su alma, era blanca, con algunos tonos negros y grises. Esos tonos negros y grises eran los pecados que había cometido en su vida. Sabía que iba a ser juzgado por los pecados que cometió, como matar a todas aquellas personas en el castillo, al estar con un demonio y mas hacer un contrato con el.

Saqué un frasco que tenía la sangre de ángel y la esparcí por el alma de mi amo. Limpiando el alma de todo pecado. Definitivamente le debía una a Ángela, gracias a ella mi amo podría ir al cielo sin complicaciones. Yo quería lo mejor para él, no quería que se la pasara una eternidad en la barriga de un demonio, siendo digerida y con un dolor insoportable... No. Eso no era para mi amo.

Con el alma en brazos me fui hasta donde estaba el shinigami, que me miraba sorprendido, al ver que un alma tan preciada por muchos era entregada por el demonio dueño de la misma.

- Prométeme que irá al cielo Shinigami, por favor. - susurré con el nudo haciéndose mas grande en mi garganta y mas lágrimas salían de mis ojos rojos.

- Llámeme Undertaker, no shinigami, y al ver la brillantes, la pureza del alma y al ser purificada con sangre de ángel, en definitiva irá al cielo. - me aseguró tocando con la punta de su guadaña la alma de mi amo. Haciendo que saliera el registro cinematográfico de ella.

Cerré los ojos, no quería ver a cuando se lo llevaran.

Luego de esa noche, todo se volvió frío, ya no estaba el calor de mi amo en esa cabaña, y yo me negaba a regresar al infierno. No, no soportaría las burlas, me volvería mas frágil de lo que ya estaba. Lloraba todas las noches, recordando todo lo que mi amo y yo habíamos vivido en esa cabaña alejada de la civilización. Tantas palabras, tantas sonrisas, tanto amor que me dio... Haciéndome sentir tan humano...

Pero claro, algún día tendría que regresar al infierno. Y allí me convertí en un ser frío, un ser sin sentimientos, que destrozaba a cada demonio y o persona que me echara en cara lo frágil que era. Pasaron los años hasta convertirse en siglos... Y era el ser mas respetado en el infierno, después de el diablo, claro está.

Hasta el día...

_- Te llamaré Sebastián Michaelis._

... en que mi amo volvió a llamarme...

Y el frágil cuervo negro de ojos rojos extendió las alas nuevamente, para ponerse a su servició de nuevo.

_- Yes my lord_

Si el supiera con cuanto gusto le sirvo. Por que su alma volvió a mi luego de tantos años, y esta vez, no la dejaría escapar.

Fin Flash Back:

Y ahora estábamos aquí, luego de hacer hace dos siglos el nuevo contrato, mi amo y yo. Aunque parecía que se hubiesen intercambiado los papeles, por que ahora él era el niño, y yo el adulto.

- ¿Es que piensas Sebastián? - preguntó Ciel abrazándome por el cuello, yo lo acomodé mas en mi regazo y lo abracé por la cintura.

Le sonreí algo tierno, derrumbando mi fachada se seriedad, y mirándole a los ojos contesté.

- Recordando como mi primer contrato permitió tenerte tenerte aquí Ciel. - dándole pequeños besos por las mejillas.

El suspiró y sonrió un poco, luego de tantos años su corazón había vuelto a ser como antes de la muerte de sus padres.

- Vale, no te voy a preguntar, por que no me quiero poner celoso. - dijo ahora dándome un beso de lleno el los labios.

Sonreí mientras correspondía su beso.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, mi pequeño amo recuperaría la memoria de los momentos vividos antes de que hiciéramos el segundo contrato... Tendría esa esperanza. Mientras, disfrutaría ahora, de mi pequeño amo...

_- Te amo, Sebastián._

- _También te amo... Ciel..._

Toda la eternidad...

-**F**i**n**-

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, tardé tres días en escribir esto, espero que sea de su agrado :3 Yo estuve a punto de llorar con muerte de Ciel T^T... Bueno. ¡A mi me gusto la personalidad de chibi Sebastián. xD No se a ustedes. ^^U Espero que les guste, este es el One-Shot mas largo que e escrito, y lo iba a terminar ayer pero no pude xD. Iba a ser un Two-shot, pero blah, no sabía como dividirlo, así que lo puse completo ^^U. Espero que no se ayan aburrido :3. Bueno. Me despido, ¡Sayonara!


End file.
